N1-(5-chloropyridin-2-yl)-N2-((1S,2R,4S)-4-[(dimethylamino)carbonyl]-2-{[(5-methyl-4,5,6,7-tetrahydrothiazolo[5,4-c]pyridin-2-yl)carbonyl]amino}cyclohexyl)ethanediamide represented by the following formula (A) (hereinafter, also referred to as compound A):
exhibits an inhibitory effect on activated blood coagulation factor X, and its usefulness as a preventive and/or therapeutic drug for thrombotic diseases can be expected (Patent Literature 1 to 8). It is known that compound A is obtained as a hydrochloride or a p-toluenesulfonate monohydrate (Patent Literature 1 to 8).